1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that can be detached from an adapter in a single operation and to a plug that incorporates the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known optical connector is shown in FIG. 1. The illustrated optical connector complies with IEC 61754-20. This optical connector 800 includes a sleeve 810 and a latch 820. The sleeve 810 has a ferrule, which is not shown in the figure, disposed at the front end in the insertion direction. The latch 820 is formed in one face of the sleeve 810. The front end 821 of the latch 820 in the insertion direction into an adapter, which is not shown in the figure, is a fixed end, and the back end 822 thereof is a free end. The latch 820 extends in a direction such that it is separated gradually from the face and has locking projections 825 that protrude at a middle position on both sides in the transverse direction. The optical connector 800 is latched in the adapter when the locking projections 825 are placed in latching sections of the adapter. The optical connector 800 is released generally by pressing the back end 822 of the latch 820 of the optical connector 800 onto the sleeve side with a finger to detach the optical connector 800 from the adapter.
A plug that incorporates such an optical connector is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-180238). The plug allows the optical connector to be detached from the adapter in a single operation. FIG. 2 shows FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1. The figure is taken directly from Patent Literature 1. Therefore, the reference numerals in the figure are those used in Patent Literature 1 and differ from the reference numerals used in this description. For example, reference numerals 10 and 14 in Patent Literature 1 correspond respectively to reference numerals 800 and 820 in FIG. 1. In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a latch is also formed in one face of the optical connector. The front end thereof in the insertion direction into the adapter is a fixed end; the back end thereof is a free end; and the latch extends in a direction such that it is separated gradually from this face and has locking projections that protrude at a middle position on both sides in the transverse direction. When the optical connector is detached, a force should be applied to pull the plug. This force generates a force that presses the back end of the latch until it is released.